


留张照片给我（BE,AU）

by NLYY24



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLYY24/pseuds/NLYY24
Summary: 核战之后，北美被独裁的蒙塞尔政府统治，不堪压迫的人们发动了一场起义。





	留张照片给我（BE,AU）

**Author's Note:**

> AU设定！BE预警！

[1] 

Steve站在门廊下，使劲把鞋跟附着的残雪跺掉，才敲了门。他听到门后一阵响动，先是轻而急的脚步声，盖着猫眼的圆形铁片旋开又闭合，随即钥匙在锁眼里拧了两圈，铁门闩一道道拉开，锈迹斑斑的厚重大门“吱呀”一声启开一条小缝，露出Rebecca红扑扑的脸。

女孩——现在或许应该算是“女人”了，但是当哥哥的，总觉得妹妹不会长大——像一只小松鼠，警觉地四下看了看，才将门开得更大，把拎着两个大袋子的Steve放进来。

“这次还不到一个月。”女孩说。

Steve把袋子放在地上，袋口敞开，露出油纸包着的面包和冻鱼。“这一段时间太冷，怕你柴火不够用。”

女孩在围裙上擦擦手，开始把各种食物、生活用品拿出来，整理到橱柜和冰箱里。而Steve脱了外套，挽起夹棉衬衣的袖子，拎起墙角的斧头，往后院去。

“外面冷——”忙忙碌碌的女孩抽空回头唤他一声。

Steve笑笑，口鼻呼出的白雾笼着他浓密的胡须，露在外面的手臂也蒸腾着热气，让他整个人都看上去毛茸茸的。“没事，不冷。”

他劈了柴火，修理了被冻裂的压水机，检查过各处屋顶，已经是下午，Rebecca做了炖菜，Steve简单吃了一点就站起来告辞。

“不再坐会儿吗？”Rebecca抿着嘴唇——他吃得比她还少，简直就是在应付。“饭菜不合口味吗？”

“当然不，我只是——”Steve看着她，眉毛皱起又松开，轻轻叹了口气。

他总是看上去忧愁得过分，不论是战前还是战后。高耸的眉骨让他的眼睛更加深邃，像是群山环抱的两汪寒潭，当你凝视着它们的时候，就会感受到水面下的汹涌暗流，而一切现世安稳岁月静好，不过是随时可以被浪头掀翻的船。

Rebecca不知道他在忧愁什么，战争已经结束了四年，新一届政府慢慢摸索着，已经找到了门道；犯罪率在下降，经济秩序逐步恢复，她拿着自己钩的桌围去市场上，情况好的时候能卖几十块钱，相信很快她就能出门工作，不再需要Steve每月送补给品来……一切都会好起来的。

冬天白昼短，又是雪后未晴的天气，下午三四点钟，屋里就已经有些昏暗，狭小的窗户是唯一的光源，冷白色的天光被满是划痕的玻璃滤掉一半，只够照亮壁炉上方那张照片。

白橡木相框里，年轻的James Barnes穿着磨毛了领子的衬衣，肩膀上挎着狙击步枪，没有戴钢盔，棕色头发乱蓬蓬地打着卷儿。他有点惊讶地看向镜头，眼睛稍稍睁大，嘴唇微微张着，红润饱满，带着天生上翘的弧度。

那是战争开始的第二年，他们在一起之前的一个星期。

那是Bucky留在世界上的最后一张照片。

Rebecca顺着Steve的目光看到哥哥的照片，也愣了一会儿，“Steve……”

战争免不了牺牲，更何况用血肉之躯对抗蒙塞尔政府军的杀戮机器？一开始人们还会悲痛绝望，到后来这些情绪全都变成了恨意和怒火熊熊燃烧。新寡的妻子、丧子的老人、失怙的少年把亲人的尸体收殓，然后拿起他们的武器走上战场。到内阁总理代表蒙塞尔政府投降的时候，北美大陆几乎找不到一个完整的家庭。

Bucky牺牲，Rebecca和妈妈当然悲痛万分，但她们早在儿子或者哥哥拿起枪加入叛军的时候，就做好了最坏的心理准备。现在反倒是Steve Rogers上尉——从血与火中走过来的、昔日的叛军首领——无法接受现实。

“不, Rebecca, 你不明白。”Steve扯着嘴角，露出一丝苦笑。

Rebecca和她哥哥长得很像，倔强的脾气更像。她把茶壶“铛”地放在餐桌上，在Steve对面一屁股坐下来，用漂亮的绿色眼睛盯着Steve。“那就告诉我。”

————————————————

[2]

“刚才那是谁？”Bucky走近，习惯性地把自己往Steve身上挂，却忘了自己的发小长高了不少，吊着有点吃力，最终不情不愿地把手臂收回来插进裤兜。

“一个记者，《流言日报》的。”Steve拽拽自己被Bucky弄歪的领子，“来报道东北部地区的战况。”

“那他拍我做什么？”

“呃，可能他需要一张……战士的照片？”

Steve非常不会撒谎，Bucky看着他颤动着的金棕色睫毛，也懒得戳穿他，“我的照片会上报纸吗？”

“也许吧。”Steve含含糊糊地应了一声。

上报纸？当然不可能！这张底片将被Steve上尉假公济私地要过来，洗出来两张照片，一张夹在日记本的皮套里，一张藏在他胸前的口袋。他本来对于接待记者这种破事儿极为不耐烦，但看在照片的份儿上，他打算让后勤给这位优秀的摄影师加个鸡腿。

“我还打算让妈妈和Becky*看看。”Bucky低着头，用脚尖踢地上的石子儿，一副失落的样子。

“那我让他多洗一张，给你寄回去。”Steve话一出口就想咬自己舌头，果然Bucky抬头眯眼看他，眼睛里是亮闪闪的狡黠：“多洗一张？原本的那张你准备干什么用？”

Bucky“逼问”的架势摆得很足，梗着脖子仰着下巴越靠越近，衣领上残存的火药和烟草味儿窜进Steve的鼻子里，让他几乎不敢呼吸。

军营里的男人们都是这个味儿，火药、汗臭、干涸的血、劣质手卷烟，爱干净的人或许还有一丝肥皂的清香，但Steve总是能从数以百亿计的分子中辨识出Bucky的气息，然后莫名其妙地耳根发热。

血清提高了嗅觉的灵敏度，而普通人类的认知范畴里又没有恰切的名字，Steve只能暂且称这种热烈又柔软的气息为“Bucky的味道”。

“你又抽烟了。”Steve故作严肃地板着脸，悄悄往后撤了一步。

Bucky偏过头闻闻自己的衣服：“这么明显？我昨天晚上抽了一根。”

军营里无论男女，人人都抽烟——当你过着有今天没明天的日子，一切虚无缥缈的“以后”都比不上纵欲尽欢的“现在”——Steve以前身体不好，没怎么碰过烟草，后来注射了血清，身体变强壮了，感官却过分灵敏，尼古丁的刺激反而会让他不适，所以Bucky也一直抽得不多。

“少抽点烟，”Steve清清嗓子，“尤其是手卷的。”

如果Bucky实在是想要抽烟，他可以帮忙弄几盒带过滤嘴的。核战之后两三年，南部的土地上才重新长出烟草，后来的蒙塞尔政府又垄断了烟草经营权，向烟农课以重税，所以香烟价格一直居高不下，普通人就将尼古丁需求转向了手卷烟，带滤嘴的高档香烟都是特供货。Rogers上尉的名号在这一带还是很管用的，烟草经销商不会不卖他面子。

只是他要如何解释这种过分的体贴？如何让温柔的区别对待显得合理？

Bucky张张嘴刚想说话，和他一起站岗的下士叫他，他只好把话咽回去，一边应着一边朝Steve摆摆手：“晚上有雨，早点回去吧。”

Steve从十点四十五分躺在床上，一直没睡着。失眠难免多虑，纷繁思绪则让人更加难以入睡。午夜时分下了雨，他在绵绵雨声中放松了些许，却又在即将进入梦乡的时候被外面的警报声吵醒。

“敌袭——”

他飞快爬起来，抄起枪冲出帐篷。夜色里漂浮着一层厚重的云，雨小了些，地上积水被四处奔跑的士兵们踩起水花。

夜袭者是蒙塞尔政府军的战争机器，大概是叫“天蝎”还是什么，叛军则叫它“虫子”。它们的高度在两米五左右，头部是狭长的橄榄形，身躯细瘦，四肢长而粗壮，顶端尖锐，像是蝎子或者螃蟹的螯足；它们还有一条顶端带着倒钩的长尾巴，一条从后脑发端的金色光带从脊椎一直延伸到尾巴尖。

政府军没有叛军人多，但他们掌握着稀土矿藏和国家科学院，这些可以批量生产的虫子弥补了人数的差距，造成了如今的僵持局面。

营地东面火光冲天，螯足戳在沙地上的沉重响声一下下敲击着Steve的神经，子弹撞击在变种合金护甲上，只能“叮”一声划出白痕。

“攻击它们的脊椎！”Steve一个前滚翻躲过直扎下来的螯足，回身一梭子弹击中了那只虫子的颈部。金色光带被斩断，虫子高高昂起身体，发无声嘶叫，随即它的四肢关节软了下来，轰然倒地。Steve敏捷地跳开两步，寒光闪闪的金属头颅刚好砸在他面前。

其他人则没有Steve四倍的敏捷和精确，几个人合力围攻一只虫子还有些吃力，Steve四处支援，从锥子一样的螯足之下抢出一个新兵，射断钢索让吊门落下切断一只虫子的躯干，又举起一片不知道哪儿飞来的汽车引擎盖，挡住了虫子甩来的鞭尾，却始终没有见到Bucky。

“Bucky呢？”他看到和Bucky一起值夜的下士从身边跑过去，顺手把他抓住，“Barnes中士没和你一起？”

子弹和砂石在他们身边乱飞，下士有点茫然地抬起头，Steve有点着急地摇了摇他的肩膀，在轰隆隆的炮火声中扯着嗓子朝他喊：“Barnes中士在——哪——里——”

“他发现了夜袭，我、他让我去拉警报，然后、然后我就没再见到他。”下士瞪着眼睛，不知道是被挥舞着螯足的虫子吓坏了，还是被咄咄逼人的Rogers上尉吓坏了。见Steve不说话，他吞了口唾液，发出一声极为响亮的“咕噜”：“我、我先走了。” 

又一波虫子涌进来，Steve咬着牙暗骂一声，转身折回战场。

直到尘埃落定，硝烟散去，Steve才在东侧营房背后找到了Bucky。他靠着墙根坐在地上，一只虫子俯在他面前，全靠那根贯穿了颈部的钢筋才没有压下来。Steve走近，发现虫子的前侧螯足刺穿了Bucky的大腿，把他钉在了地上，地面洒着一滩黑红的血，已经干得差不多了。

“Bucky！”Steve冲过去，双手扣上他肩膀的时候，棕发青年就睁开了眼睛，看上去迷迷糊糊的。

“……你怎么样？”

Bucky眨眨眼睛，有些艰难地聚焦：“死不了。”他指指紧紧扎在腿根、用来阻断血流的外套：“但是如果你再这样……愣着，我可能就要凉了。”

Bucky伤得不重，贯穿伤看着吓人，但避开了主要肌腱和大动脉，除了失血过多以外，并没有什么大碍。躺了一个星期，军医表示他已经可以滚蛋了，Steve却强硬地要求他继续静养。

“我真的好了，”Bucky试图向Steve证明自己已经好利索了，却被Steve摁回病床上。“……好吧。”

Bucky爱热闹，怕无聊，Steve知道他嫌病房里闷得慌，只要有空就来陪着他。他来的时候是下午，Bucky正在睡午觉，他蹑手蹑脚进去，在床边帆布椅上坐下，发了一小会儿呆，Bucky就醒了。

“今天没有任务吗……”刚醒的棕发青年迷迷糊糊的，说话带着含糊柔软的鼻音。

他撑着上半身坐起来，Steve熟练地往他的腰后塞了个枕头。“刚处理好。”

“是不是马上要有新的战斗了？”Bucky的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，Steve把水杯递给他。“我听护士在议论，我们马上要开拔去东部高地。”

“是的，Bucky，这也是我今天要跟你说的，目前政府军还在向东部施压，到了高地之后战斗会更加激烈，你得学会保护自己。”

Bucky看着他不说话，Steve也不知他究竟听进去多少。

“……不要逞能孤身犯险，任何行动都要给自己留后路，还需要保证有后援……Bucky？你在听吗？”

Bucky眨眨眼睛，叹了口气：“我明白了。”

“明白了什么？”

“我明白了——”Bucky翻身跪坐在床上，上身向着Steve俯过来。他温热的气息笼罩着Steve，没有了血腥味和烟草味的干扰，那种让他血流加速的“Bucky的味道”更加纯粹地涌入鼻腔。“——即使你喜欢我，也得我主动才行。”

这种气息简直是Steve的克星，他被困在其中动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着Bucky靠得越来越近，直到唇瓣相贴。这个吻很轻，像是两只小动物在用气味确认彼此的身份。

“我……等一下Bucky，我觉得……”

“Steve，”Bucky制止了他的絮絮叨叨，“没什么可说的，Yes or No？”

Steve的喉结滑动一下：“……Yes.”

他们在空无一人的战地医院病房里接吻，贪婪地攫取彼此的呼吸，像是两团剧烈燃烧的火。

窗外下着雨，军用卡车正在转运辎重，病房门上嵌着乳白色的磨砂玻璃，可以看到摇晃的人影。把镜头再拉得远一点，直到把滚滚硝烟、茫茫焦土和血色的晚霞尽收眼底——世界要完蛋了，饱含无端憎恨的社会规则早在核弹落下之时就土崩瓦解，而他们要将这颗星球的尸骸焚烧殆尽——用火焰，用泪水，用滚烫的吻，用粘稠的喘息。

Steve从后面舔吻着Bucky的脖子，把沉重的呼吸灌进他的耳道。

如果明天就是世界末日，他也不会觉得遗憾。

*Becky是Rebecca的昵称

————————————————

[3]

东部高地是战争的核心之一，水电道路都断了，邮政通讯也不例外，Bucky在开拔之前收到了自己的照片，臭美地欣赏了半天之后，装进信封投进了邮筒。

“等我死了这就是我的遗照。”Bucky意犹未尽地向邮筒行注目礼，“真是太帅了。”

Steve警告似的用力捏捏他的肩膀，换来Bucky不满的眼神：“怎么了？八十年后再用嘛，又不是明天就……”

然后他被Steve捂住了嘴。

东部高地战况惨烈，前任守军全军覆没，他们前往增援，随后他们成了主力。战斗减员之快令人咋舌，很多单位已经不成建制。Barnes中士很快提成了Barnes中尉，负责训练刚招募来的新兵；而Steve顶了缺，成了Rogers上校。

叛军规模缓慢地扩大，政府军向东部投入了更多“虫子”，决意要将他们困在此地慢慢消化。雪上加霜的是，从某一天开始，死亡的“虫子”会爆炸自毁，很多叛军士兵因此受伤。

“这样下去不行，”Steve在屋子里焦躁地走来走去，“我们必须想办法防御爆炸。”

叛军武器专家Howard Stark沉思片刻：“你觉得盾牌怎么样？”

次日Steve拿到了样品盾牌，没几天他就把盾牌玩儿出花来了，进可攻退可守，敌人跑了还能当成飞盘丢他后脑勺。

“最迟下周，拿下炼钢厂之后就可以量产了。”Steve在士兵们好奇的目光中晃了晃盾牌，“大家加把劲儿。”

通往炼钢厂的公路被炸毁，车队只能走废弃的铁路线。Steve的吉普车在前方开路，Bucky和Steve一起坐在后座，昏昏欲睡地往Steve腿上倒，却被托着脑袋扶到了肩膀上。Bucky不满地咕哝一声——Steve始终无法接受公众场合的亲昵行为，尽管吉普车里只有他们两个和司机，而他们昨天才撞见司机和一个新兵激吻。

停车休整的时候，Bucky说了声“我去尿尿”就没了踪影，Steve等了很久，终于忍不住用对讲机问：“Barnes中尉上车了吗？”

一阵嘈杂之后，频道里传来答案：“Barnes中尉上了新兵的车。”

“好吧，继续前进。”

Steve不太会哄人，好在Bucky也不需要他哄。Bucky很少真的生气，他跑掉只是为了让Steve意识到自己的错误，等Steve反省结束、到Bucky面前检讨一番，或许再献上一个充满诚意的吻，这件事就结束了。

天空如洗，苍山凝翠，在这种环境下，很难想象空气中的放射性核种浓度超标了数十倍，尽管他们的身体已经习惯了，大脑还是自作主张地闪回浩劫之前的日子。

那时候通货膨胀得厉害，家家日子都不好过，两个不知人间疾苦的高中生偷偷攒好几天的午餐钱，买张短途火车票，从纽约市区坐到郊区的小山，Steve坐在树下写生，Bucky挽起裤腿下水摸鱼。

短途车很慢，在树林间咣当咣当，像是把少年时光一下一下地锤扁拉长，把战前所有的好日子都浓缩进那个永不终结的暮春午后。

铁路桥的水泥护栏七零八落，断口裸露着锈成红棕色的钢筋；吉普车在枕木上颠簸，后视镜上挂着的铃铛“叮当”乱响。

“那是我妻子养的狗，玛莎，”司机是个热情的年轻人，一双活泼的褐色眼睛借着后视镜与Steve对视，“它受辐射影响，发了狂，我只能一枪打死它，然后留下这个铃铛。”

“我很遗憾。”Steve说。

“后来我的妻子也死了，没找到尸体，所以只有一个铃铛。”

这下车里陷入了彻底的沉默。

脚下传来颤动，像是滚滚而来的闷雷，然后一声震耳欲聋的爆炸在身后响起。

Steve等不及司机停车就跳下车回头看，只看到一团浓烟，包裹着冲天火光。

车队行进一半的时候，八颗早已布下的炸弹精确地将铁路桥从中炸断，一段预制桥体连同上面的车一并坠入了深谷之中。

“汇报伤亡情况。”

“报告上校，共损失四辆车，包括两车重型武器，一辆工程测绘车，和新兵车。”

Steve把对讲机的塑料壳子捏得发出“吱嘎”声：“你是说，新兵车？”

“是的，长官。”

桥下百米，深谷之中的河早已干涸，裸露着灰白的石滩。

Steve深深呼吸：“……后面车队撤回大本营待命，前队继续前进，注意警戒。”

“是，长官。”

“你最近很不对劲。”Howard打着“讨论盾牌材料”的幌子把Steve叫到实验室，张口却是别的事。“每一次战斗都一副要同归于尽的架势？我以为你最反对这种方式。”

Steve无言以对，烦躁地揉揉眉心：“没正事的话我先走了。”

Howard不拦他，却在他一只脚已经踏出门槛的时候说：“所以你拒绝了最后一个能听你倾诉的人。”声音不大，像是自言自语，刚好够Steve的四倍听力捕捉到。

“多谢了，Howard。”Steve在门口站了一下，还是离开了。

当夜，“虫子”再次夜袭。

普通士兵三至四人围攻一只，Steve单挑一只，解决了又去支援其他人。

“嘿！小心！”Steve抱住一个士兵就地一滚，没让他被扎穿，自己的背上却被划了道口子。

Steve一手持盾，一手持枪，挡在士兵和虫子之间。刚才还气势骇人的虫子却没了动作。士兵壮着胆子举枪射击，虫子比他还快，身躯一矮躲过子弹，带着钢棘的长尾巴借势甩了过来，若不是Steve举盾接下这一击，士兵的脑袋就会变成个烂西瓜。

鞭锤一样的尾巴和合金盾牌撞在一起，发出铿然巨响，Steve的手臂连同半边身体都被震得发麻，咬牙扛下来，回头朝士兵吼：“你快走！”

虫子抬起螯足，要去追那士兵，Steve用一梭子弹将它拦了下来。子弹在它的外壳上划出一串火星，还有两颗借着偏转钻进了它甲壳的缝隙里。

它显然是被激怒了，但大概是因为子弹破坏了一些零部件，它的攻势变得毫无章法，有时甚至还定在原地，像是在思考——虫子还会思考吗？

越来越多的子弹嵌入它的身体，它的后肢中轴被击断，“咣当”一下跪了下来。

Steve看着它的钢铁头颅——那里只有用于散热的格栅，但他看着它，像是它也有一双眼睛。

一辆吉普车冲过来，把它撞出去数米。Steve回过神，听到Howard在驾驶室里叫他：“Steve！你要在战场上睡着了！”

刚才奄奄一息的虫子在引擎盖上抬起头，背上的金色光带重新亮了起来，尾巴像是标枪，一下刺穿了防弹车窗，卷住了Howard的脖子。

Steve冲过来，踩着它耷拉在地上的半截身体助跑跃起，借着重力加速度将盾牌楔进了它的脊柱。

金色光带被截断，尾巴卸了力道，软软地掉在Howard膝头。

它却一时未死，橄榄形的脑袋缓缓转过来，朝向Steve。

Howard跳下车，扯着愣神的Steve逃到爆炸波及范围以外，爆炸却迟迟不来。

一直到战斗结束，所有的虫子都被消灭，那只和Steve纠缠许久的虫子还趴在吉普车的前盖上，金色光带已经暗淡，脖子却还梗着。Howard穿着防爆服上前检查，打开它的头颅，露出的是一颗大脑。

颅腔里的金色营养液已经从脊柱的缺口流尽，大脑因缺氧而泛着灰白，安静柔顺地被Howard捧在手上。

“是人类的大脑，离体时间超过90小时，无法判断具体时间。”实验室里，Howard摘下护目镜，扫了一眼黑压压的人群“初步推测是用来代替原有的处理器，接入电极以控制其脑活动，金色的液体既是营养液也是迷幻剂。”

“你是说……”Steve的手指扣紧了桌沿儿。

他身后的叛军士兵们也都瞪着眼睛，震惊、恐惧和沉痛在他们的脸上酝酿着暴风雨。

“他们，蒙塞尔政府，最廉价的大脑来源，就是被俘的叛军士兵。”Howard的嘴唇绷紧，每个字都有千钧重，但他得说出来。“那些虫子，他们曾经都是我们的人。”

其中也有你吗？

Steve站在人群最前端，怒海狂潮在他身后鸣响，他却看着解剖台上浸泡在福尔马林里的那颗大脑。

那是你吗？

Bucky？

这是唯一一个自毁程序失效的“虫子”，也是燎原的第一颗火星。《流言日报》把深度报道的通讯稿发往全球，蒙塞尔政府想掩盖事实却为时已晚，它的支持者、国际盟友和武器供应商在一周之内纷纷发表声明，宣布与之决裂。

原本在国际上被嘲成“不自量力的散兵游勇”的叛军一夜之间成了英雄，成了人权斗士，成了人类自由与解放的先驱，他国和国际组织的支援逆转了形势，本已被逼进绝境的叛军开始反扑。

胜负已定，人们开始操心重新建立的政府该由谁领导。Steve Rogers少将是个不错的选择，但他在胜利前夕自毁长城——他抓了蒙塞尔政府国家科学院的首席院士Zola博士，通过网络电视，直播了一场审判和处刑。

人们坐在被劫持信号的电视机前，目瞪口呆地看着Rogers少将面无表情地射击，两边脚踝各一枪，两边手腕各一枪，然后是膝关节和肘关节……每一枪结束之后，他都会停一会儿，耐心地听Zola博士撕心裂肺地惨叫。

“我需要真相，Zola，”Rogers少将锃亮的军靴踏上Zola血肉模糊的手，慢而狠地研磨：“我们需要一个真相。”

真相就是早期的“虫子”耗光了蒙塞尔政府的稀土储备，于是Zola异想天开地摘取叛军的大脑，通过电击快速清除记忆，用作“虫子”的中央处理器。

“他们的身体呢？”

Zola自知求生无望，嘴角露出一丝癫狂的笑意：“我们建了一个…焚化炉……三层楼那么高……焚烧的时候，两公里、两公里之外都能闻到……就像烤乳猪的味道……”

“嘭！”

子弹没入Zola的眉心，也断送了Rogers少将的政治前途。

Steve因为绑架罪、故意伤害罪、一级谋杀和危害公共秩序罪受审，又因为民众的公开请愿而被当庭释放。四年战争期间的所有功勋都被清零，他带回布鲁克林的军功章只有一身伤痕。

但他甚至觉得自己失去的远远不够。

————————————————

[4] 

茶已经凉了，Rebecca如梦初醒一般眨了眨眼，挂在睫毛上的泪珠“咚”地掉进茶杯里。

“你知道那是他吗？”

Steve摇头：“我不知道。”

“我倒宁愿那是他。”Rebecca说。

“为什么？”

“因为你帮他终结了痛苦。”Rebecca眼圈通红，嘴唇却勾着：“他也帮了你一个大忙，不是吗？”

Steve还想说什么，喉咙却像是被堵住了，张了张嘴，没能发出声音。

Steve回到家，从床垫下面拿出旧日记本，拆开封在外面的胶带。

皮套已经磨损得不成样子，那张照片却鲜亮如初，他看着它，似乎还能感觉到带着硝烟味道的秋风从耳畔吹过。

六年里的第一次，他把照片整个抽了出来。

和照片一块儿掉在床单上的还有一张泛黄的小纸条，他一眼就认出了Bucky乱糟糟的狗爬字儿——嘿，我发现了哦！


End file.
